


Statement

by dahdeemohn



Series: Playing to Lose [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: “Yeah, but you’re gonna miss this.”





	

A particularly hard thrust had Corey biting at his bottom lip, and it became increasingly difficult to choke back guttural noises with every roll of the hip, but no way in hell he’d give the satisfaction; he’d risk bleeding out the mouth before that.

“And fuck you for that wave,” he sniped, but payment for the opportunity to be snarky was a moan that slipped out of his throat, and he could practically feel Elias’ smirk.

“You liked that?” Elias rasped out, mouth close to Corey’s ear and then on it, hot breath and wet saliva at the shell and Corey’s eyes fluttered as he could hear himself make keening noises. For fuck’s sake.

“You’re the worst thing, you know that, right?” He seized up momentarily when the grinds got slow and heavy, causing him to practically see spots and stars behind his eyelids. As the right hand gripped the sheets, the black ink of **STAY** a stark contrast against the white of his knuckles, the left reached up and snatched a few locks of Elias’ hair, dragging them down. Corey breathed out, “Jesus fuck, keep going like _that_.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna miss this.” And what a statement that was.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to hatefuck forever leave me alone
> 
> (or join me)


End file.
